


Takeover (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aziraphale's bookshop, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Strexcorp questionable business practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: Aziraphale is very good at turning people away from his shop, but a certain smiling, blood-covered stranger is more persistent — and disturbing — than most.(podfic)





	Takeover (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Takeover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397895) by [DwarvenBeardSpores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores), [LauraDoloresIssum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraDoloresIssum/pseuds/LauraDoloresIssum). 



> Oh man Kevin and Aziraphale were a blast to play here :D Poor Crowley puts up with so much :P

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/8es8x91ik9etnm8/Takeover.png);

Title: Takeover

Author: DwarvenBeardSpores, LauraDoloresIssum

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Good Omens, Welcome to Nightvale

Rating: T

Length: 0:19:51

Link: [Takeover](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zwtx4meeppgcbia/Takeover.mp3)


End file.
